The Magic Show
by Lunatix Black
Summary: Otra de las locas ideas de Dumbledore por divertirse... El Reality “The Magic Show” se trasmite todos los dias después de la cena… Sorpresas, peleas, tonteras y más locas ideas de Dumbly aquí! jeje
1. La Loca Idea De Dumbledore

Advertencia: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen (por lo menos la mayoria) y se usan sin fin de lucro...

**The Magic Show"**

**Capitulo 1-_ La loca idea de Dumbledore_**

Bueno, este aparato -estaban en el gran salón y Dumbledore intentaba explicar que era una televisión- será instalado en todas las habitaciones y funcionara después de la cena, dándoles el tiempo justo para volver a sus casas y acomodarse.-hizo una pausa- La televisión tendrá solo un programa durante este año y se llamará "The Magic Show" -el nombre dejo pensando a todos en el gran comedor, exceptuando algunos hijos de muggles que ya se imaginaban de que se podría tratar.- El programa se basa en 10 alumnos de Hogwarts, encerrados en una casa durante 4 meses, sin poder salir y siendo grabados durante el día y la noche.-muchos reafirmaron sus sospechas- Ahora bien, ustedes se preguntarán quienes son los afortunados- ¿afortunados? Dijo Ron- para saberlo se realizará un casting durante la próxima semana.

Algunas reglas del casting y del "juego" es que solo pueden participar alumnos de 6º. Estoy seguro que se preguntan por qué -cientos de caras asintieron- es básicamente por que para los alumnos de 5º para abajo, seria muy difícil afrontar la situación, y por que de los cursos que quedan, dos este año tienen exámenes y por descarte, quedan los alumnos de 6º año.-sonrió-.

¡Ah! Que no cuenten conmigo para participar-dijo Ron.

Para animarlos a concursar -continuo Dumbledore mirando directamente a Ron- les contare que los alumnos que ingresen a esta casa y permanezcan más de dos meses se librarán de los exámenes de fin de año y que el premio al primer lugar son 3.000 galeones y 350 puntos para la casa correspondiente además del orgullo.

Cambia la cosa-comento Ron- quizás participe en el casting y…

Pero Ron-interrumpió Hermione- ¡perderás MUCHA clase!

Mejor aún -respondió Ron.

Bueno-Dumbledore volvió a hablar- el resto de la información que necesitan se les comunicara a través de distintos medios, los espero a todos en el casting y ahora ¡A dormir!

Cientos de alumnos se levantaron de sus sillas y se fueron caminando lentamente. Cuando el trío llegó a la sala común se sentaron frente a la chimenea y se pusieron a comentar lo dicho por Dumbledore.

Es una locura-dijo Hermione- ¿Quién querría participar en algo así?

Yo- respondierón Harry y Ron a la vez.

Todo por 3.000 galeones.

Y por perder 4 meses de pociones -completo Harry.

Míralo por este lado Hermione-dijo el pelirrojo- perder 4 meses de clases, salir del estrés, divertirnos, relajarnos y más encima ganar 3.000 galeones.

Con ustedes no hay caso- Hermione se levantó y se fue directamente a acostar.

Mejor subimos también-ambos se levantaron y subieron a su habitación, Harry lanzó un rápido "Buenas noches" a Ron y se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los amigos se levantaron, lo primero que vieron fue una gran multitud; al parecer estaban intentando leer algo, ambos se acercaron a Ginny y le preguntaron que sucedía…

El casting para el Reality será el Lunes por la mañana después del desayuno y el día Miércoles se publicarán los resultados.

¿Reality?-preguntó Ron.

El programa de "tevevision" que invento Dumbledore, así se llama.

¡Ah! Gracias Ginny-se despidió Harry.

Los chicos salieron rumbo al Gran Comedor, en el camino se encontraron con Hermione quien iba hacia la misma dirección que ellos.

No me digan que se inscribirán en ese Reality.

Pues claro que si- contestó Ron como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¿Acaso tú no?

Bueno, dado el hecho de que todos participarán en el casting, creo que yo también, después de todo, no pierdo nada intentándolo.

La respuesta de la chica los dejo a ambos con la boca abierta¿Hermione participando en un casting para un Reality donde estaría 4 meses sin clases? Eso era imposible.

No lo es-dijo Hermione como si hubiese leído el pensamiento de los chicos- estoy decidida a intentarlo… y de todas maneras las posibilidades de que entre son muy bajas.

Tú dirás-dijo Harry.

La semana pasó muy rápido, y en lo que parecieron minutos ya era día Lunes y se estaban preparando para el casting.

Todavía no creo que Hermione valla a intentar entrar-dijo Ron mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa- eso va en contra de todos sus principios

Al parecer está muy decidida.-respondió Harry mientras se intentaba arreglar el cabello.

Sabes que no tiene solución-comentó Ron.

¿Qué cosa?... ¿Hermione?

No, tú cabello-dijo el pelirrojo.

¡Ah! Si… no se para que intento mejorarlo- Harry dejó todo a un lado- ¿Vamos?

Bueno-contestó Ron y ambos bajaron.

En la sala común ya estaban Ginny y Hermione, ambas estaban charlando animadamente.

Por fin llegaron-dijo la castaña- acaban de avisar como será el Casting.

Habrán cuatro jurados, uno para cada casa-comenzó a explicar Ginny- entraremos de uno a la habitación que nos toque y nos harán una serie de preguntas, de la respuesta depende si quedamos o no.

Mientras Ginny hablaba, los Gryffindors habían salido de la sala común y se encaminaban al Gran Comedor, donde se habían instalado cuatro carpas (cada una con el nombre de una casa) y fuera de cada una de ellas una fila de alumnos esperando ser entrevistados.

Los cuatro se colocaron detrás de Neville quien estaba claramente nervioso, un poco más allá estaba Malfoy con Crabbe y Goyle.

Al parecer no a faltado nadie -comentó Harry- incluso está Malfoy.

¿Y que hace ese aquí?-pregunto Ron

Tal vez necesita un poco más de fama.

No lo creo-dijo Hermione-con la de su padre tiene suficiente, tampoco creo que sea por los galeones.

Tal vez es para presumir un poco y que todo el mundo se entere de su presencia-dijo Ginny un poco divertida.

Seguramente su padre compró al jurado-dijo el pelirrojo- en ese caso no hay nada que hacer… Lo más probable es que al menos uno de nosotros entre, es decir, uno de nosotros tendrá que soportar a Malfoy durante cuatro meses.

¡Siguiente!-se escucho una voz, no se habían dado cuenta y ya era el turno de Neville.

Suerte-dijeron dos voces femeninas a la vez.

Neville avanzó temblorosamente hacía la carpa y entro en ella.

Buenas tardes-dijo una mujer.

La carpa era muy pequeña, había un escritorio con carpetas donde estaba sentada una mujer de unos 22 años, tenía el pelo rojo y era de tez blanca, frente al escritorio había una única silla, donde se fue a sentar Neville.

Eh… hola- al Gryffindor no le salió otra cosa.

Bueno, yo soy Demelza Martínez y tengo que hacerte un par de preguntas para saber si entras o no¿vale?

Si -asintió Neville.

Primero que nada¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó Demelza.

Neville Longbottom.

Ya... y… ¿Qué te atrae de este Reality?

_Bueno, me gustaría hacer algo nuevo y divertido, además que el premio de 3.000 galeones no está nada mal, también que participara enorgullecería enormemente a mi abuela. Pero yo creo que más que nada es por que quiero dejar de ser yo, ser una persona nueva, y esta es una excelente oportunidad._

Bien, bien, siguiente pregunta…. Haber… De los alumnos de 6º ¿Con cual tienes más problemas?

_Bueno, yo creo que con Draco Malfoy, por que es egoísta, egocentrico y tiene cara de hurón. Además de que esta seguro que ganará esta cosa y seguramente su padre compró al jurado. _

Mmm….suficiente, ya puedes salir.-dijo Demelza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oO0Oo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un par de carpas más allá, un chico rubio de ojos grises esperaba la siguiente pregunta.

Bueno¿Por qué crees que deberíamos aceptarte en este proyecto?

_Por que soy mejor que Potter y compañía y por que necesitarán a alguien que represente verdaderamente a los Sangre Limpia. También tengo muchas cosas para contar sobre algunos alumnos de Hogwarts y eso le subiría el "Ranting" al programa este. Esta es una excelente oportunidad de aplastar a Potter y demostrarle quien es el mejor. Y por último… por que si no me eligen mi padre se encargará de DESPEDIRLOS Y ARRUINARLES LA VIDA A TODOS USTEDES!_

Esta bien Sr. Malfoy, ya entendí-dijo el hombre intentando disimular su miedo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oO0Oo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Siguiente!- Nuevamente se escucho la voz, Ron acababa de salir y era el turno de Harry.

Cuando este entró se fue a sentar a la solitaria silla y una mujer que se encontraba escribiendo algo en una pergamino le pregunto su nombre.

Harry… Harry Potter- De inmediato la mujer levantó la cabeza sorprendida por la respuesta que acababa de escuchar, al mirar la frente del chico se confirmaron sus sospechas, él era el niño que vivió y ahora se encontraba postulando para un Reality. "Esto será genial" pensó la mujer "si este chico entra este proyecto será fantastico"….

Muy bien, eso es suficiente-dijo Demelza intentando parecer seria (con mucho resultado)-puedes irte.

Pero…

Puedes irte -repitió la mujer.

Harry salió de la carpa un poco aturdido, según lo que le habían contado sus amigos, adentro te hacían un par de preguntas, pero él solo le había preguntado su nombre.

¿Qué paso Harry?-pregunto Ron mientras Hermione entraba a la carpa y ambos salían del Gran Salón, pues Ginny esperaría a Hermione.- ¿Por qué saliste tan rápido?

No sé, me preguntó mi nombre y dijo que eso era suficiente-contestó Harry, aún aturdido.

Seguramente es una mortífaga y no quiere que te hagas más famoso.

O tal vez-dijo Harry-solo le bastaba con mi nombre.

Cosas de mujeres-terminó Ron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oO0Oo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante el resto del día y del día siguiente, de lo único que se hablo fue de la selección de los alumnos que participarían, muchos habían estado comentando que su entrevistador les había dicho que tenían muchas posibilidades o que lo más posible era que entraran, sin embargo lo más comentado fue la rápida salida de Harry.

Rápidamente llegó el día Miércoles, día en que anunciaban los resultados, durante el desayuno, Dumbledore se levantó y de inmediato el Gran Comedor se quedó en completo silencio

Buenas tardes, como se habrán enterado todos, hoy se comunican los resultados del casting. -cientos de caras asintieron- Y si mis cálculos son correctos, la lechuza con el sobre debería entrar ahora.-en ese momento entró en el Gran Comedor una pequeña lechuza café, cuando llegó a la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore desató la carta y cuidadosamente la abrió y leyó para sí mismo los resultados, a juzgar por su rostro, le divertían mucho los hombres allí escritos…

Bueno, debo comunicarles que hay una casa de la cual, lamentablemente, no entrará nadie, y esa casa es…-hizo una pausa- Hufflepuff.- todos los pertenecientes a esa casa comenzaron a lanzar gritos y a reclamar. Sin embargo, Dumbledore siguió:

Casa Slytherin-el Gran Comedor se quedo en completo silencio- entrarán…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oO0Oo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oO0Oo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y hasta aquí los dejo….¿que les pareció? Tal ves un poco largo….jeje… me emocione mucho…

Si no me equivoco el proximo capi saldra muyyyyy luego…

Pero tengo algunas cosas q decir:

-Esta vendria a ser la introducción…. El VERDADERO reality empesaria cm en 2 capis mas…. Ya tengo un par de ideas…

-Si alguien quere saber lo que dijo alguien en especial en la carpa…me avisa no + y se lo mando… pero acuerdense q SON SOLO DE 6º!

-Dejen RR...eso anima kleta...especialmente en tu 1º fic...y el primer capi!

Cariños y abrazos

Chikablack!


	2. Los Elegidos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oO0Oo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mmm-... antes q nada… Gracias a Hermione-Gr-P, Isiliel, Mochita-chan, SuiCiDeSnowGiRl x los RR!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oO0Oo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_**The Magic Show"**_

**Capitulo 2.- _Los elegidos_**

Casa Slytherin-el Gran Comedor se quedo en completo silencio- entrarán Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy-los aludidos pusieron cara de sorpresa mientras los demás Slytherin aplaudían como si ya hubiesen ganado.

¡Oh no! Definitivamente estamos fritos, ¿soportar a Malfoy durante 4 meses? -dijo Ron.

Solo si entras- le comentó Hermione.

Al menos no entró Goyle- después de varios segundos, Harry había encontrado algo positivo en lo que dijo Dumbledore.

Eso es algo -dijo Hermione

Pero igual entró Malfoy, con Goyle o sin Goyle…. ¡Malfoy entró! -¿Acaso Ron no podía ver lo positivo en nada?

Revenclaw… -Dumbledore interrumpió la conversación para seguir con los elegidos -entrará Padma Patil -de la mesa Revenclaw se comenzarón a escuchar fuertes aplausos mientras Padma lanzaba besos a sus "admiradores".

Al parecer se a tomado muy enserio este asunto -comentó Hermione.

Bueno, después de todo seremos famosas -dijo Parvati, estaba muy cerca de ellos y había alcanzado a escucharlos.

A estas se le subieron los humos a la cabeza-comentó Ron un poco más bajo para que no lo escuchara.

Y bien subidos -completó Hermione.

Gryffindor…-de inmediato cesaron todas las conversaciones, el trío se tomó las manos y Harry murmuró "Suerte" -los elegidos son… -continuó Dumbledore, Parvati estaba lista para lanzar besos- Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter-toda la mesa Gryffindor estalló en aplausos, los participantes no se lo podían creer.

¡Genial! ¡Entraremos todos! -Hermione estaba verdaderamente feliz.

Los felicito, aplastarán a Malfoy -Ginny felicitaba a Ron con un gran abrazo-con ustedes adentro, de seguro Gryffindor gana.

Ruego a todos los elegidos venir hacia acá-se oyó la voz de Dumbledore- necesito comunicar algo más- uno a uno se fueron levantando y se colocaron frente a las 4 mesas, inmediatamente comenzaron los murmullos.-Al parecer ya se han dado cuenta de que aquí solo hay 8 personas, el motivo de este supuesto error, es que las otras 2 personas serán seleccionadas de entre los cursos 5º y 6º a quienes les daremos otra oportunidad...-volvieron los murmullos-esta vez, no se realizará un casting, si no que estarán siendo "vigilados" durante los próximos 2 días-aún más murmullos- las personas más apropiadas para esto… entrarán.-murmullo general-Ahora, recomiendo que os acostéis, mañana podrán comentar…y murmurar.

De 5º y 6º-Ron estaba pensando que consecuencia podría traer esto-Ginny podría entrar.

Pero no es solo de Gryffindor, tambien participan Hufflepuff, Revenclaw y… Slytherin-comentó Harmione mientras se ponía de pie.

Si pero…-comenzó Ron, pero un gran grito lo detuvo.

¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO ME HAYAN ELEGIDO? -los gritos de Parvati tenían a medio Hogwarts mirándola-Yo era la más apropiada para esto… yo SOY la más apropiada…soy linda, simpática, amable, sencilla y mil virtudes más-seguía gritando, como alegándole al viento-esto es un error, un enorme error-los gritos ya eran insoportables.

Señorita Patil, compórtense como la persona que es, 50 puntos menos a Gryffindor por su lamentable y ridícula actitud-McGonagall estaba verdaderamente enojada.

Las palabras de McGonagall dejaron aturdida a Parvati…. ¿Cómo alguien podía quitarle puntos por algo así, ¿Acaso McGonagall se estaba volviendo loca, ¿Acaso la edad la estaba afectando?...Con estos pensamientos Pavati salió del Gran Comedor.

Casi me da pena-confesó Hermione.

CASÍ.-dijo Ron.

Pero…-dijo Harry-¿No deberíamos estar celebrando? ¡Entramos!

¡Eh! Harry tiene razón- Ron acababa de entender- ¡Entramos!

Pues vamos a celebrar-dijo Hermione.

Vamos a las cocinas-a Harry le animó la idea de hacer una "pequeña fiesta"-allá pediremos algo.

Primeros vamos a la sala común-Hermione parecía repentinamente cansada-necesito dejar esto, ya no puedo más.

¡¿Y que es eso!-Ron no se había dado cuenta de la enorme mochila que cargaba Hermione.

Libros.

Me lo debí haber imaginado-dijo Ron más para sí que para los demás.

Siguieron caminando, cuando llegaron a la sala común, los esperaban Dean y Seamus con cerveza de mantequilla y otras cosas que habían ido a buscar a las cocinas.

Al parecer se adelantaron-dijo Ron mientras probaba un poco de la cerveza- no será necesario que bajemos.

Bueno, ¡divirtámonos!-se animó Harry.

Mientras Hermione subía a dejar sus cosas, Harry, Ron, Dean y Seamus se quedaron en su "pequeña fiesta" que terminó con los alumnos de 6º y 7º castigados por "armar un alboroto nunca antes visto" como lo dijo McGonagall.

¿Y Hermione?-la Gryffindor no bajó durante toda la fiesta (que duró alrededor de 8 horas).

Seguramente se quedó leyendo-Harry no le prestó atención a la desaparición-o tal vez no quiso bajar.

¡Ah! Vamos a dormir-Ron estaba que se caía de sueño… y de las 17 cervezas de mantequilla que se había tomado.

Sí, mañana la buscaremos.

Harry se tiró en la cama, decidido a dormirse tal y como estaba y la verdad no le costó mucho, pues en 5 minutos sus ronquidos se unían a los de sus compañeros de habitación.

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron con dolor de cabeza, luego se conversar un momento sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior (lo cual fue bastante difícil ya que ninguno recordaba mucho), decidieron bajar al Gran Comedor.

¿Haz visto a Hermione?- consultó Ron-no la he visto desde anoche antes de la fiesta.

Mmm… No, no la he visto, seguramente ya bajó a desayunar-contestó Harry.

Efectivamente Hermione estaba en el Comedor, se encontraba consolando a Parvati, seguramente sería por lo del Reality. Hermione hacía un gesto de no darle importancia a algo y Parvati le decía:

Al menos tu entrarás, no es por descalificarte, pero yo soy mucho más apropiada para esto, además, yo si aprovecharía la oportunidad de alcanzar la fama internacional.

Pero Parvati-decía Hermione-el programa solo se transmitirá en Hogwarts.

Al parecer Hermione no había notado la "intención oculta" de su amiga, pero los chicos (que se habían sentado cerca de ellas para lograr escuchar la conversación) si lo habían hecho, Parvati quería que Hermione le cediera el puesto del Reality.

Luego de unos segundos, Parvati se levantó, miró a Hermione y salió llorando del Gran Comedor.

Supongo que no querrás entrar al programilla ese.-Ron se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza mientras le hablaba a Hermione- y también supongo que le darás el puesto a Parvati.

Estas loco, claro que tomaré el puesto-contestó la chica ofendida.

Pero, tú misma dijiste, perderás MUCHA clase- le recordó Ron a Hermione.

Eso ya lo sé, estuve pensando anoche, serán como vacaciones.

Hablando de anoche… ¿Por qué no te apareciste en la fiesta?-a Harry le entró la curiosidad.

Parvati-dijo la muchacha rápidamente-cuando entré a la habitación estaba llorando, la consolé unos momentos, luego estuvimos charlando, para cuando logré terminar la conversación, ya era muy tarde como para bajar.

Hermione acababa de terminar de hablar cuando Dumbledore se levantó e hizo callar a todo el Gran Comedor, cuando al fin lo logro, comenzó a hablar:

Buenos días-saludó-ayer les comunique la noticia sobre los "vigilantes" que tendremos para definir los que participarán en nuestro Reality "The Magic Show", bueno… ¡Que se habrán las puertas!

Inmediatamente entraron 10 personas, 5 hombres y 5 mujeres, la que más destacaba era una mujer, ella tenía el pelo rojo, verde, azul y morado y su ropa era de los mismos colores que su cabello, claramente, la mitad del Gran Comedor la estaba observando atentamente, cuando las personas hubieron llegado a la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore siguió:

Bueno, estas son las personas que decidirán entre los alumnos de 5º y 6º los 2 concursantes restantes. Haber si alguno de ellos quiere dirigirles algunas palabras…

La mujer que todos habían estado mirando, dio un paso adelante y comenzó a hablar:

Bueno, yo soy Shirlee Richards, trabajo como diseñadora y mi deseo es que, mientras los estemos observando, ustedes actúen lo más normal posible, no sería la gracia que nos equivocáramos de persona. Bueno, eso por ahora y… ¡suerte a todos!...

Gracias, gracias-dijo Dumbledore- bueno, sigan con su desayuno y en 2 días más se dan los resultados.

Durante el resto del día, los "vigilantes" de Dumbledore se paraban en las esquinas del colegio a tomar notas, aparecían de pronto detrás de ti y te preguntaban algo. La menos feliz con el asunto fue McGonagall, Shirlee se apareció de pronto en su clase, se sentó entre todos los alumnos y comenzó a charlar con ellos, lo que desvió completamente la atención del discurso que intentaba dar la profesora sobre "La historia de la transformación de objetos en animales parte XVII". Otra que no estuvo muy contenta con las visitas fue Ginny, a quien Shirlee persiguió durante todo el día.

Espero que mañana no me encuentre-dijo la pelirroja-, no creo poder soportarla un día más.

No creo que te siga de nuevo.-comentó Hermione segura de sí misma- ¿No debería evaluar a la mayor cantidad de alumnos? Y seguir los dos días a Ginny ya sería mucho…

Tienes razón- dijo Ron-. Pero mejor termino el trabajo para Snape, no quiero estar castigado y no poder entrar al "Realilli".

¡Reality Ron!-le gritó Hermione.

¿Y yo que dije?

"Realilli"

¿Y como es?-Ron no entendía nada.

Reality

¡Ah! ¿Y que dije yo?

¡"REALILLI"! RON ¡"REALILLI"!- los gritos de la chica dejaron a media sala común mirándola- mejor me voy, tengo que hacer un trabajo de Aritmancia- y salió rápidamente.

¿Y a esta que le dio?-preguntó Ron.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirando a Ron, luego se rieron a carcajadas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oO0Oo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El siguiente día pasó más rápido de lo que muchos esperaban, para suerte de Ginny, Shirlee no se apareció en el castillo durante todo el día, de hecho, muchos de los "vigilantes" habían desaparecido, Harry solo alcanzó a contar 3 durante el desayuno (el día anterior los 10 vigilantes habían estado presentes en ese momento).

¿Dónde se habrán ido los demás "vigilantes"?-preguntó Hermione cuando llegaron a la Sala Común.

Seguramente ya tienen a los seleccionados-contestó Ron- pero… cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo está Parvati?

Un poco mejor-le dijo la chica-ahora solo llora 5 horas al día y ya está afrontando que no será famosa.

Aunque todavía le queda la probabilidad de entrar- comentó Harry- aunque la verdad… prefiero que entre un Slytherin antes que ella, seguramente andaría diciendo todo el día que la escogieron por ser perfecta.

Aún así prefiero a Parvati- dijo Ron-¡otro Slytherin sería horrible! Apenas creo que soportaré a Malfoy y soportare a uno más…

En realidad- meditó Hermione- es lo mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oO0Oo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron más temprano de lo normal, pues ese día dirían los nombres de los 2 elegidos que faltaban. Para cuando Harry se despertó, solo quedaba Ron durmiendo, Seamus y Dean ya se habían levantado.

Cuando bajó a la Sala Común, se encontró con Hermione y Ginny en una conversación, al parecer, muy interesante.

Hola Harry, pensé que nunca bajarían-le saludó Hermione- ¿Y Ron?

Sigue durmiendo-le contesto el chico.

¡Ah! Me lo imagine-dijo Hermione- al parecer todos se han levantado más temprano… todos menos Ron.

La situación lo amerita-dijo Ginny- hoy nombran a los 2 concursantes que faltan.

Yo creo que el primero que nombren será alguien de Gryffindor -dijo Hermione- Ginny dice que será alguien de Revenclaw, apostamos 10 galeones.

¿Apuestas Harry? -preguntó Ginny.

Esta bien-contestó rápidamente Harry- como no votaría nunca por alguien de Slytherin, voto por Hufflepuff .

Allí viene Ron-observo Ginny.

Vamos a desayunar -dijo Ron a modo de saludo- que estoy muerto de hambre.

Vamos-respondieron tres voces a coro.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, ya estaban ubicados la mayoría de los alumnos, se sentaron al final de la mesa y al rato habló Dumbledore:

Buenas tardes queridos alumnos- todo el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio- al parecer se han despertado mucho más temprano de lo normal. Pero bueno, como todos saben, hoy se dan los nombres de los últimos 2 afortunados que entrarán a nuestro Reality "The Magic Show", estos nombres están entre alumnos de 5º y 6º. Para hacer esto un poco más emocionante, llamaré aquí adelante a los 8 ya elegidos.- uno a uno y tímidamente se fueron acercando, cuando llegó el último (Neville) Dumbledore siguió:

Estos son 8 de los 10 integrantes de nuestro Reality, el nombre de los dos restantes se los doy a continuación.-al igual que la vez anterior, apenas Dumbledore término de hablar, la misma lechuza café, ingreso al Gran Comedor, Dumbledore le desató la carta, lentamente y en expectación de todos la abrió y leyó para sí mismos los nombres-Bueno, debo comunicarles que los alumnos nombrados en este sobre pertenecen a dos casas distintas….-esperó un momento- y estas son…-otro momento- ¡Hufflepuff y Gryffindor! -aplausos de parte de las dos casas, pifias de parte de Slytherin y silencio por parte de Revenclaw.-Bueno, para no ponerlos más nervioso, les comunicare los nombres enseguida….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oO0Oo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oO0Oo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por q miran haci? Acaso speraban q les diera los nombres?…… bueno… estaban muyyy equivocados… jajajajaja…

Bueno, cm ya se lo imaginaran… en el proximo capi completaremos los 10 elegidos y talves comiense el Reality (eso no lo tengo muy claro)….

Dejen Reviews pos! Si no les cuesta nd… es apretar el boton de abajo no mas!

Y no hay nada mas q aclarar… (me parece)….

Les dice Xao!...

Chikablack!


	3. Últimos Elegidos

"_**The Magic Show"**_

**Capitulo 3.-Últimos elegidos **

… Noveno elegido -comenzó Dumbledore- es de 6º año…-esperó un momento- es mujer…y su nombre es…-nerviosismo general- ¡Hannah Abbott!

Todos los pertenecientes a la casa Hufflepuff intentaron abrazar a Hannah al mismo tiempo, lo cual no fue muy buena idea, Hannah terminó adolorida y casi se desmaya del impacto que le provoco ser la única representante de su casa en este Reality (Dumbledore ya había dicho que el último participante pertenecía a Gryffindor).

Bueno, pediré que suelten un momento a Hannah, luego podrán seguir abrasándola, también le pediré a vuestra representante que venga aquí un momento para nombrar al último elegido-Hannah se levantó como pudo y se acercó a la mesa de profesores, colocándose al lado de Hermione "felicitaciones", le murmuró esta.

Ahora viene el momento más emocionante, pues nombraremos a la última persona que entrará a nuestro Reality…-Harry notó que Parvati ya estaba lista para auto-aplaudirse - Pertenece a Gryffindor, es de 5º año…- "¿QUE?" gritó Parvati, todos se volvieron a mirarla, la chica miró para todas partes, con lo ojos llorosos, luego de unos segundos, Parvati salió corriendo del Gran Comedor…-es mujer….-pifia general de los hombres- y su nombre es….-momento de tensión- ¡Ginny Weasley!

Toda la mesa Gryffindor (más los que estaban parados frente a la mesa de los profesores) comenzaron a aplaudir estrepitosamente, Ginny se había puesto repentinamente roja y (al igual que Hannah) más de la mitad de la mesa Gryffindor la estaba abrazando a la vez, al parecer Dumbledore notó que la chica estaba un poco incómoda por lo que dijo:

Calmaos, calmaos. Les pido que dejen a la señorita Weasley y la dejen dirigirse hacía

aquí-cuando Ginny hubo llegado continúo-Ya están los 10 elegidos, mañana les comunicaremos algunos detalles y por ahora a clases.

No puedo creer que hayas entrado Ginny-dijo Ron- ahora si que aplastaremos a Malfoy.

Yo tampoco me lo creo-dijo la pelirroja.

Pobre Parvati-dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Yo que tú Ginny-dijo Ron- me cuidaría de ella, tal vez que cosa te haga para que renuncies y le des el puesto a ella.

No te preocupes… tendré cuidado…

¡Vamos chicos!-de pronto Seamus apareció al lado de ellos- tendremos otra fiesta.

Claro que esta vez-dijo Dean- intentaremos que no nos castiguen.

En todo caso-Harry acababa de recordar un detalle- ¿Qué pasó con nuestro castigo?

McGonagall habló con migo- dijo Neville- canceló el castigo.

¿¡QUE?-gritaron 4 voces masculinas a la vez.

¿¡Por que?- preguntó Dean.

Dijo que era una forma de felicitarnos por entrar-le respondió el chico.

¡Oh! ¡Genial!

¡Ahora tendremos doble motivo para festejar!-dijo Seamus claramente entusiasmado con la idea.

¿Nos juntamos después de la cena?-pregunto Ron.

Si, en la Sala Común- respondió Dean-¿vale?

Vale-le contestaron todos.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores accidentes que las típicas burlas de Malfoy en pociones (las cuales terminaron con 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor) y un par de shows de Parvati acerca de "soy la mejor del mundo y esto es un gran error". Cuando llegaron Harry, Ron y Hermione a la Sala Común, ya estaban allí Dean y Seamus, a juzgar por toda la comida que había en una mesa de un rincón, se habían traído toda la cocina a la Sala Común, ya habían despegado el lugar de los chicos que iban de 4º para abajo y al parecer todo estaba listo para empezar.

Nos juntamos acá mismo en 15 minutos-dijo Dean.

Vale

Los chicos se fueron hacía su habitación, mientras Hermione se quedó con Ginny (que recién había llegado) "hablando cosas de mujeres" como dijo la primera. Pasado unos minutos y ya en la habitación, Ron estaba abotonándose la camisa, mientras Harry intentaba peinarse, idea que no le duró mucho tiempo…

Bueno, yo estoy listo-dijo Ron mientras tiraba la túnica y la corbata debajo de la cama.

Entonces vamos-le respondió Dean.

Los 4 chicos bajaron las escaleras encontrándose con Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender y Neville. Seamus fue a encender la radio mágica y Hermione les ofreció a todos un vaso de Cerveza de Mantequilla

Bueno hermanos…-comenzó Dean-estamos aquí todos reunidos-el chico estaba en su faceta de "cura-anfitrión"- para celebrar que nuestros queridos compañeros aquí presentes-señalo a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny-nos representaran a nosotros y a todo Gryffindor en el "Regality" Show de nuestra querida escuela Hogwarts llamado "The Magic Show"-hizo una pausa para tomar un poco más de Cervesa de Mantequilla, algunos lo imitaron- Y aunque también me gustaría haber entrado, estoy seguro que estaremos orgullosos de nuestros compañeros….¡Gracias!-hubo grandes aplausos de parte del "público".

Yo no puedo quedarme atrás… - comenzó Seamus- también os quiero felicitar por ser los representantes de la casa Gryffindor en este juego, estoy segurísimo que mostrarán la valentía, inteligencia y humildad que identifica a nuestra casa, que siempre recordarán que vuestros amigos los estarán esperando fuera y… ¡que intentarán aplastar a Malfoy por sobre todas las cosas! ¡Salud!.

¡Salud!-respondió el resto a coro.

Ahora es mi turno-dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie- primero que nada agradecer las palabras de Dean y en especial las de Seamus y que no te preocupes, dejaremos bien claros los valores de un buen Gryffindor… Tambien decirles que hoy tenemos doble motivo para celebrar, pues escuché a McGonagall hablar con la profesora Sinistra y dijo que entraremos en dos o tres días más… así que… esta vendría a ser también una fiesta de despedida…

¿Y acaso no nos pensaban avisar?-preguntó Ron.

Yo creo que no-le dijo Harry.

Bueno-empezó Dean, nuevamente con su papel de "cura-anfitrion"-entonces ¡felicitaciones a nuestros compañeros que entrarán en dos días más a esta difícil prueba!-aplausos, Dean esperó un momento para continuar-antes que comience el baile y nos terminemos cayendo de sueño, les quiero proponer un juego…-varios asintieron- Se trata simplemente de conocer a que entrará cada uno, lo que espera, lo que nunca haría y cosas de ese tipo…Yo le haré una pregunta a uno de ustedes, y luego otro y así hasta completar los 5 elegidos pertenecientes a esta casa…¿Vale?

¡Comencemos!-dijo Seamus entusiasmado.

Mmm…-Dean se turnaba para mirar a cada uno de los elegidos-Harry. ¿Qué es lo que nunca harías adentro?

Hablar tranquila y relajadamente con Malfoy-contestó el chico rápidamente- y retirarme antes de los 4 meses…

Excelente respuesta-dijo Dean- ¿Alguien tiene alguna otra pregunta para Harry?

Yo…-dijo Lavender- ¿Con quien te gustaría llegar a la final?

Buena pregunta...-Harry no sabía que responder, la verdad quería llegar a la final con Malfoy, pues según lo que le había contado Hermione en Realitys muggles la final era una competencia extremadamente difícil y sería una excelente forma de demostrarle quien es mejor, aunque este deseo significara ponerse a su nivel. Por otra parte, no quería lastimar a Ron… ¿venganza o amistad?...Mmm… problema difícil…-Obviamente Ron, no pienso aburrirme al final.-el chico rió-Aunque… tampoco estaría mal llegar con Malfoy, sería una excelente paliza.

Y le ganarías de todas maneras-dijo Ron -victoria asegurada para Gryffindor.

Harry-dijo Dean- mejor eliges tú la próxima persona y la pregunta.

Esta bien-el chico miró para todas partes (incluyendo el techo, que fue lo que más miró)- mmm… mi pregunta es para Hermione, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión acerca del Reality Show?

Bueno, solo que de verdad necesito vacaciones, además, así les cierro la boca a todos los que nunca creen en mi-contestó la chica. Harry no le creyó mucho.

¡Oh bueno! Si tú lo dices…Te toca hacer pregunta.

Ginny-al parecer Hermione ya tenía la pregunta hecha- Si tuvieras que echar a alguien, aunque sea antes de empezar ¿A quien sacarías, contando solo gente de Gryffindor?

Solo gente de Gryffindor… Mmm…. Difícil pregunta… la verdad no tengo ni idea… no podría sacar a nadie...-se notaba que la chica era sincera.

Vale, vale-dijo Dean- de todas maneras hazle una pregunta a alguien.

Neville-dijo de inmediato- Sin contarte a ti mismo ¿Quién quieres que gane este Reality?

Alguien de Gryffindor obviamente-respondió- pero ¿Quién?...-esperó un segundo mientras pensaba-podría ser Ron o Harry… mejor Hermione, para que, como dijo ella, pueda cerrarle la boca a todos los que no confían en ella. Yo se que ella puede ganar esto y que también aprovecharía muy bien los galeones en premio…

¡Gracias Neville!-le dijo Hermione.

Neville, haz una pregunta-le recordó Ginny.

Si, es para Ron, si uno de los dos tuviera que pelear con Malfoy para la final ¿Le cederías el lugar a Harry?

Yo creo que si, después de todo, haría cualquier cosa con total de que Malfoy no gane esto… Y Harry tiene mil veces más posibilidades de ganar que yo…-al parecer la respuesta venia directamente del corazón- Pero ahora le quiero hacer una pregunta a Lavender… ¿Estas de cuerdo con que Hermione valla a entrar o preferirías a Parvati?-Ron sabía que con su pregunta había dado en el clavo, por una parte Parvati era su mejor amiga, pero por otro, ya le había confiado a Ron que estaba muy feliz de que Hermione fuera uno de los elegidos.

Eh…me hubiera gustado mucho que Parvati estuviera seleccionada, pero también hubieran sido 4 meses de profunda soledad… También Hermione merece la oportunidad de demostrar otra parte de ella, así que… respondiendo a la pregunta, enojada por que Hermione haya entrado no estoy, por lo tanto… si…. Estoy de acuerdo…-la chica miro a Parvati, esta, no le contesto la mirada y solo tomo otro trago de su cerveza de mantequilla.

Excelente-le dijo Seamus- ¿ya no queda nadie más?... me parece que no… bueno, ahora viene la parte bailable de esta fiesta…

Como somos número impar… yo seré el DJ-dijo Dean y se fue hacía el aquipo, hizo unos movimientos con su varita y salio una espectacular música especial para el momento. De inmediato todos espesaron a bailar en el mismo puesto. Harry se fijó en como Lavender miraba fijamente a Ron, por lo que decidio hacerle el camino un poco más facil…

Hermione-la chica lo miró- necesito hablar con tigo- y ambos se fueron un poco más alejados de la multitud- ¿Qué les echaste a la cerveza de mantequilla?

¿Qué te hace pensar que les eche algo?-preguntó esta

Hermione…-Harry miró fijamente a la chica.

Vale, vale- Harry vio como un poco más allá, Lavender sacaba a bailar a Ron.- les eche una simple poción que no le hace daño a nadie. La encontré en un libro de la biblioteca, lo único que hace es ayudarte a pasarlo bien en una fiesta y a que no te afectan tanto las cosas que te dicen o hacen… Es por eso que Parvati no gritó cuando Lavender dijo que estaba de acuerdo con que me hayan seleccionado, la poción debió surgir efecto.

¿Solo es eso?-preguntó Harry.

Si… solo eso-le contestó- ¿Acaso ya no confías en mí?

Claro que si- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa- ven, vamos a bailar...

Estuvieron bailando hasta pasada la medianoche, por suerte la semana ya se había acabado y podrían descansar todo lo que quisieran, cuando todos estaban claramente cansados, Dean decidió dar por finalizada la fiesta.

Estuvo fantástico-dijo Ron-lástima que habrá que esperar 4 meses para repetirla…

Yo estoy muerta de sueño-comentó Ginny- ya me voy. ¡Buenas noches!

Yo también-dijo Hermione-¡nos vemos mañana!

Si es que alguien se despierta-dijo Ron- ya me voy…

Te seguimos-le dijo Harry.

Y todos se fueron hacía la habitación, donde Harry ni siquiera alcanzo a ponerse el pijama, pues se sentó en su cama e inmediatamente se quedo profundamente dormido.

Despertó al día siguiente con un terrible dolor de cabeza, busco los lentes, no los encontraba, en realidad, le dolía tanto la cabeza, que apenas sentía lo que tocaba su mano, de pronto se llevó la mano a la frente para buscar allí alguna solución a su problema y se dio cuenta que tenia los lentes puestos, lentamente se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta que había un pequeño frasco con una poción de color naranjo y un pequeño trozo de pergamino a su lado, Harry tomó este e intento leer lo que decía, luego de un rato logro leer "Dobby", seguramente había venido a limpiar la Sala Común y de paso le había dejado una pequeña ayuda, esperando que le quitara el dolor de cabeza, Harry se tomo la poción. No tenía sabor al principio, pero luego era ácida y, al ser tragada, dejaba un dulce sabor en la garganta; pero, en realidad, más que preocuparse del sabor, Harry estaba rogando para que el dolor de le pasara, para suerte de él, apenas trago la poción, todo rastro del dolor desapareció.

Se vistió y cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación, se dio cuenta que sus compañeros aún dormían profundamente, miró su reloj, eran las 11:30, bastante más temprano de lo que Harry esperaba, de pronto se dio cuenta, que en el suelo a un costado de su cama, habían otras 8 botellitas con la misma poción color naranja que le habían dejado a él. Harry pensó: "Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Parvati y Lavender. Vaya… Gracias Dobby", las tomo (Dobby las había dejado en una bolsa transparente), y se fue a la Sala Común, allí sentada frente a la chimenea estaba Hermione.

Hola Harry-le saludo- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Bien ¿y tu?-se interesó el chico.

Horrible, me duelo demasiado la cabeza-se llevó una mano a la frente.

Tengo la solución-le dijo Harry sonriente mientras sacaba un frasco- toma esto.-Hermione miró la pocion, no muy segura si aceptarla.

¿Quién te la dio?-preguntó.

Me las dejo Dobby, una para cada uno de los que estuvimos ayer, ya me tome una… efecto inmediato.

Esta bien- le dijo Hermione tomándose la poción de un solo trajo. Al principio su cara no decía nada, luego puso una mueca y, finalmente sonrió.

Valla, me siento genial.

Ves, Dobby es un salvador, ¿me acompañas luego a darle las gracias?-le preguntó

Pues claro-le contesto Hermione inmediatamente.- ¿esperamos a los otros o bajamos ahora?

Prefiero esperar, si despiertan como yo, no llegarán nunca al Comedor.

Todavía no puedo creer que valla a entrar al Reality-dijo la chica luego de un rato de silencio.

Y yo todavía no puedo creer que quieras entrar.

Necesito un descanso-le dijo Hermione- mira… Ginny ya se levanto.

Efectivamente la chica venía bajando las escaleras, a juzgar por su cara, también le dolía la cabeza. Estaba afirmándose con las manos de las paredes y caminaba apenas.

Hola chicos-les saludo.

Hola-dijo Hermione- ¿Dolor de cabeza?

No soporto, estoy que me muero, ¿me acompañan a la enfermeria?

No será necesario-dijo Harry- bebe esto- y le entrego otro frasquito. Al tomársela le cambio inmediatamente la cara, se le quito la palidez y una sonrisa se reflejo.

Valla-comentó- ¿Qué era?

No sabemos, pero eficiente es.

¿Nadie más se ha levantado?-pregunto la pelirroja.

No-le respondió Harry- pero ahora que lo pienso, mejor voy a ver si están vivos.

Subió las escaleras y al entrar en la habitación vio a todos los chicos sentados en sus camas quejándose de, según lo que adivinaba Harry, dolor de cabeza.

¡Ah! Harry, me muero-le dijo Ron.

Deja de quejarte y tomate esto-Harry le tiró un frasco, luego le dio uno a Dean, Seamus y por último a Neville, quedándose con las dos últimas pociones.

No se demoren-les dijo mientras salía- los espero abajo.

"Seguramente Parvati y Lavender ya estarán allí" pensó Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras, efectivamente, las chicas estaban allí, inmediatamente Harry les dio las últimas dos pociones.

Muchas gracias-le dijo Parvati una vez que se había tomado la poción-excelente efecto.

En ese momento Ron y Neville aparecieron en la Sala Común, al parecer ya se habían tomado la poción, pues no mostraban ningún síntoma de "estoy sufriendo un horroroso dolor de cabeza", al contrario, venían sonrientes.

Hola chicos-saludó Ron- ¿vamos a desayunar? Estoy que muero de hambre.

Vamos.

Lenta y animadamente el grupo fue caminando hacía las cocinas, (pues por la hora que era, ya no esperaban que quedara algo en el Gran Comedor) en el camino conversaron desde las clases de pociones hasta lo que esperaban del Reality, pasando por Malfoy, la fiesta de la noche anterior y muchas cosas más… Cuando por fín llegaron, un monton de elfos se les acercaron y comenzaron a servirles, apenas Harry vio a Dobby le fue a dar las gracias por las pociones:

De verdad que me salvaste la vida Dobby.

Dobby sabía que el señor y sus amigos despertarían mal, solo les hizo un pequeño favor, no debería agradecerlo señor, recuerde que usted me libro de los Malfoy-le contesto el elfo- Y antes que se me olvide, el señor Dumbledore dijo que deseaba verlo a usted y a todos sus amigos elegidos para el Reality a las 12:15 en la sala que está al lado de la mesa de profesores. Si quiere yo puedo guiarlo.-se ofreció Dobby.

No te preocupes-le dijo Harry recordando la vez que había entrado allí, hace dos años-se donde está, por suerte aún me quedan 10 minutos para desayunar algo. Gracias por todo Dobby.

Harry se fue a reunir con sus amigos quienes ya desayunaban animadamente y les dio la noticia sobre la visita que les esperaba con Dumbledore. Cuando faltaban 5 minutos para que esta comenzara, decidieron marcharse, dieron las gracias a los elfos y se fueron los 5 elegidos hacia el Gran Comedor.

Espero no llegar tarde-dijo Hermione apurando el paso, solo les quedaban 2 minutos para llegar y estaba a mitad de camino.

Llegaremos-dijo Harry apurando aún más el paso.

Cuando llegaron a la sala que les había dicho Dobby, ya estaban allí Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hannah, Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe y Padma.

Llegan justo a tiempo chicos-comenzó Dumbledore-tengo una par de cosas que decirles…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oO0Oo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-oO0Oo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué sera lo q tiene q dcir Dumbledore?... sera algo importante o puras porqrias? Vealo en el proximo capitulo de… "The Magic Show"... :D

Si, si… acepto que me demore DEMACIADO en actualisar… y la verdad es q no tengo excusa, asi que para el siguiente capi me voy a demorar muxo menos….

Recuerden que todas las consultas, quejas, felicitaciones y cosas de ese tipo son por review… y que ademas voy a contestar las cosas de ese modo (auto-review :D ) …

A si!... En el proximo capi comienza oficialmente el Reality… y se daran (yo creo) las reglas y blah blah blah!...

Se despide.-.-.-.-.-

Chika-Black!

_"Lo único que impide a Dios mandar un segundo diluvio, es que el primero fue inútil"_


End file.
